Parents rely on the vibration in swings, bassinets, and pack-n-plays to encourage an infant to fall asleep. However, when the infant transitions from a bassinet to a crib, the parent loses the vibration she has come to rely on to soothe her infant. In times of desperation, parents have turned to various conventional solutions, such as: vibrating chair pads; vibrating elements from portable pack-n-plays; and/or the old stand-by remedy of driving the infant around in a vehicle so that the infant can be comforted by the vibrations emanating from the road.
Despite the ineffectiveness of these conventional vibration devices, a need exists for a portable efficient vibration device capable of being installed under a mattress or on the frame of an infant bed in an easy manner.